Un Único Amor
by Aybi grandchester
Summary: Terry grandchester tiene una vida tranquila y perfecta, pero todo esto cambia cuando aparece una hermosa pequeña que pondrá todo su mundo de cabeza
1. Capítulo 1

**Cap.1: Una llegada inesperada**

Llegué a mi oficina como todas las mañanas, saludé a mi secretaría una mujer de unos 40 años, cabellos castaños, ojos cafés muy tiernos, su personalidad es calmada y compresiva ella era como mi segunda madre la apreció muchísimo.

-que tenemos para hoy marie?

-tiene justa con los inversionistas para el nuevo proyecto, la señora llama quiere saber si ira a almorzar hoy con ella y el señor cornwell quiere hablar con usted.

-muy bien, gracias marie puedes retirar llamar a mi madre más tarde! - respondió y ella agregó para luego desaparecer a esa puerta.

Comencé a revisar unos papeles cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a mi amigo y socio archie cornwell

-que onda amigo!

-Es que acaso no te enseñaron un juego antes de entrar? - cuestioné con fastidio.

-si si, como sea. Vine a invitar a una fiesta hoy en la noche.

-tengo mucho trabajo no puedo ir-respondí volviendo a mirar los papeles frente a mi

-oh vamos, terry ... ¿Hace cuánto no sales a divertirte?

-ya no somos unos pocos unos adolescentes, archie.

-ya que somos somos adolescentes, pero dejamos de lado las cosas unidas y limpias además no puedes pasar la vida encerrado en esta oficina llenando papeles.

-se llama ser responsable, cosa que tu amigo mio no eres, ahora si me disculpas estoy haciendo algo importante

-como quieras, tu te lo pierdes.- dijo saliendo de mi oficina

* * *

Era la hora del almuerzo que me informó que era una salida no sin antes recordarme que tenia que ir a comer con mi madre. Llegué a una casa de mi madre y fui recibido por madeline el ama de llaves que me saludó de manera muy cordial.

-su madre baja en seguida, joven. Con su permiso- dijo retirándose a la cocina. Minutos más tarde bajó mi madre tan bella y elegante como siempre

-terry, hijo que bueno verte.

-hola madre, para que querías verme? - dije yendo directo al grano

-bien, quería hablar contigo sobre tu futuro ... Ya eres un hombre y me parece que ya es hora de que busques la esposa y te cases.

Ya sabía que algo así pasaría, mi madre solo me citaba para hablar sobre el mismo tema: cuando me casaría, esto era algo molesto, porque siempre me arrastraba a un redes social único para que me presentara las hijas de su amiga las cuelas eran frívolas y estúpidas.

-madre ha hablado sobre esto, no necesito que me busques esposa.

-me preocupas hijo, tienes 28 años y aun no tienes ninguna novia estoy comenzando a pensar que te gusta, eres ehh ya sabes ... Gay- concluyó

-No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando mamá, pero que cosas tan absurdas ... no me gusta nada de lo que estas insinuando.

-bueno, hijo es que la pasas todo el día metido en una oficina, nunca vendió a conocer mujeres la única chica que conocí fue esa tal Alison que la verdad no me gustó para nada, cambiante mucho luego de conocerla!

-no menciones a Alison por favor, ella es un tema el cual no quiero tratar.

-esta bien hijo, lo siento mi intención no fue molestarte- dijo mi madre muy apenada

-tranquila madre. Bueno es hora de que me retire, te quiero

Salí de aquí y llegué a mi oficina y de inmediato, me dispuse a trabajar, pero por más que no pude, en mi cabeza solo se formulaba las personas pregunta ¿Alison en estos momentos? ¿Que habrá sido de su vida? ¿Has tenido hijos? Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un toque en la puerta.

-Adelante- dije y acto seguido marie apareció.

-señor, ¿quieres algo más que mi antes de retirarme a mi casa?

-no marie, vaya tranquila

Termine de organizar algunas papeles y que también me retire una casa sin decir antes un archivo que al final si aceptaba ir a la fiesta. Llegué a mi casa, me despojaré de mi ropa y entrará en una ducha al salir de mi vestido de vaqueros casuales, una camisa azul oscura y unas furgonetas blancas, me perfumaré y me admiraré en el espejo la verdad no me veré nada mal. Tomé mis llaves y mi teléfono y cuando estaba en su lugar o más bien alguien me hizo detenerme, mire hacia abajo y se levantó de allí y se levantó una hermosa pequeña de un año de cabello negro y unos ojos azules tan intensos como lo mios ella me miraba con curiosidad

-hola pequeña, en que puedo ayudarte? - pregunté amablemente

-hola mi nombre es Emma evans y soy tu hija

-¿Qué?

 **Continuara ...**

 **Hola a todos, soy nuevo escribiendo en esta plataforma pero lectora desde hace un par de años espero disfruten la historia que hizo con mucho cariño. Cualquier sugerencia o consejo será bien recibido :)**


	2. Chapter 2 : cap 2

_C_ ap.2

-Esto fue un ser querido por mal gusto.

-no es broma papi, yo soy tu hija- aseguró la pequeña.

Iba a decir algo pero en ese instante el timbre volvió a sonar, seria el colmo que aparecía otra hija de lo cual no sabia a su existencia. Abrí la puerta Encontrándome con una mujer atractiva de unos 30 años cabello rojizo y bello cuerpo, se veía muy preocupada.

-la puedo ayudar en algo señorita? - pregunté cortésmente.

-si disculpe pero no vio usted a una niña pequeña, de cabellos negros y ojos azules.

Estaba apunto de contestar pero en ese instante apareció Emma y habló a la mujer con mucha familiaridad.

-señorita Jones encontré a mi papi!

¿Por qué saliste corriendo de esa forma? - preguntó la mujer con el frunciendo el ceño

-lo siento mucho señorita jones, pero yo quería conocer a mi papi y no pude esperar– respondió emma cabizbaja

-ya, pero no vuelvas a hacer algo como eso ¿entendido?

-entendido

-bien, creo que deberíamos calmarnos y platicar esto como personas civilizadas.

Me hice a un lado dejándola pasar ella tomó asiento , llevé una Emma a la cocina y el servicio de un pequeño de manzana y volvía a la estancia.

-bien, señor grandchester yo soy la trabajadora social linda Jones, estoy aquí por la señorita Alison evans lamentablemente falleció hace unas semanas de un tumor, pero antes de morir dejó una carta que debía ser entregada a usted y unos documentos donde le dejaba la custodia de Emma.

La mujer me entregó un sobre sellado, me dispuse a abrirlo en este encontré una carta y unos documentos que supusieron eran los que me cedían la custodia de Emma.

 ** _Querido Terry, si está leyendo esto es por lo que ya estoy muerta, seguramente estará más que sorprendido al recibir noticias después de muchos años pero creo que ya te has enterado, emma es nuestra hija nacida del amor que una vez nos tuvo; si nunca lo dije, porque tenia mucho miedo, miedo a tu reacción a que nos rechazaras a emma y mi. Hace unos meses fui diagnosticada con tumor cerebral incurable, sabia que mi muerte estaba cerca así que decidí contagiarte toda la verdad que durante años te oculté, que no merezcó tu perdón pero que tuviste un favor que cuida de que tú eres el único que tiene. Se que lo harás bien pues eres un gran hombre._**

 _ **Att: Alison**_

Terminé de leer la carta, estoy sorprendido de hacer todo, tenia una hija de la cual no sabia nada hasta hoy y su madre había muerto apenas unas semanas.

-que es esto es algo difícil de asimilar, pero poco a poco se irá a adaptar a la presencia de la pequeña y creará un vínculo con ella. - dijo linda, poniéndose de pie - ohh y señor grandchester vendré cada semana, monitorear su convivencia con la niña y no hacer nada para cuidar la niña que se llevó a cabo la. Pase buena noche.

La señorita Jones se retiró y me quedé allí, de pie con una articulación de amigos Me dirigí a la cocina y no vi a Emma me llamó la atención que me puse a buscarla en la otra, me quedé dormida en la habitación, me quedé dormida con mi pequeño rostro, tenia rasgos míos y de su madre, era realmente hermosa la arrope y salí de la habitación baje las escaleras, me sentí en el sofá y lentamente el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de mi.

* * *

Al día siguiente desperté por un ruido muy molesto, con algo de pereza me levanté del sofá comencé una fuga de sonido y con cada paso que era más constante. Vi como el baño salieron pequeños charcos de agua, inmediatamente me preocupé abrí corriendo la puerta y frente a mi había una gran montaña de espuma comencé a dispersar toda la espuma ya llamar a Emma.

-Emma, ¿Que es todo este desastre? - pregunté muy molesto

-y-yo s-solo quería preparar el baño pero yo no salí - contestó bajarndo la cabeza

-ya, es mejor que te vayas a cambiar esa ropa que mandaste mientras estabas en el baño.

Emma salio y tu me quedé a limpiar. Una vez que termine de limpiar Todo el desastre que hubo en el baño, fui a la cocina para preparar el desayuno mientras la ropa se cambiaba de ropa, cuando terminé la frase en la mano bajo la enseñanza

-bien, estableceremos algunas reglas que deben ser seguidas al pie de la letra. Primero: no puedes hacer desastres como el que hiciste en el baño, Segundo: harás lo que yo diga y te portarás bien y seras una niña obediente ¿esta claro?

-sii papi

Ella terminó de desayunar, tú miré mi reloj y era ¡LAS DIEZ DE LA MAÑANA! Era súper tarde subí las escaleras, me vestí lo más rápido que pude, la peine lo más rápido posible y salimos rápidamente del departamento, subimos a mi auto y nos pusimos en marcha hacia mi oficina. Llegamos y marie mira con extrañeza a Emma

-señor ¿y esta niña?

-Marie te presento a mi hija Emma. Saluda Emma.

-hola- saludó Emma con una sonrisa

-¿s-su hija?

-si, yo también estabas igual de sorprendido que tú ¿sabes?

-¿pero como paso, señor?

-es una larga historia marie! Que tenemos para hoy?

-pues la verdad, tiene poco trabajo hoy señor solo tiene que firmar unas papeles, llenar unos estados de cuenta y el señor cornwell

-bien, ehh marie necesito que me llames buenas escuelas cerca de aquí no quiero que Emma pierda más clases.

-eso es todo señor?

-si, eso es todo puedes retirar. Usted señorita se va a quedar aquí tranquila a lo que papá termina de llenar unos papeles.

-si, papi puedo usar tu tableta?

-si, por supuesto que quieres ver?

-caricaturas!

Le puse sus caricaturas y continúe revisando unos papeles. Minutos después archivar ingresó a mi oficina sin tocar como siempre.

-Que pasó hermano, ¿por qué no fuiste a la fiesta anoche? Estuvo fantástica había unas mujeres que tenían unas ...

-cierra la boca idiota que no tuvo ninguna niña pequeña presente- dijo tomándolo de las solapas de la camisa.Él giró su vista hacia Emma quien estaba entretenida viendo caricaturas.

-oye y esa niña? - preguntó con incrédulidad

-ella es mi hija- contesté

-¡¿tu tu hija ?! Pero como? Cuando?

-si, es mi hija con Alison Evans ¿la recuerdas?

-Alison evans, tu ex novia de la universidad?

-si, ella. Ayer me enteré de que Emma mi hija, además Alison murió hace unas semanas y ahora yo tengo su custodia.

-si, ella. Ayer me enteré de que Emma mi hija, además Alison murió hace unas semanas y ahora yo tengo su custodia.

-comprendo, oye si que se parece a tí- se arcie mirando detenidamente a la niña.

Continuamos hablando por varios minutos hasta que fue fue, terminé mi trabajo y despedí por el día de hoy. Salimos de la oficina cuando teníamos hambre y nos pusimos en marcha hacia la puerta más cercana, tomamos la mano de la mañana y caminamos hasta el estacionamiento, llegamos hasta mi auto para abrir la puerta de este y nos subimos antes de poner el cinturón de seguridad un emma Al llegar a la pizzería, tomamos una mesa, dejé una emma allí mientras estaba en nuestra pizza; esperé al rededor de veinticinco minutos esperando mi orden cuando me entregaron la pizza regresé a la mesa pero no vi a emma ahí, me preocupe mucho salí del establecimiento en su búsqueda pero allí no estaba pregunté a los transeúntes ninguno la había visto, volví a la pizzería baje la cabeza y me agarré la cabeza soy un fracaso como padre, Alison estaría muy decepcionada al ver que no pude cuidar a nuestra hija, sentí como alguien tiraba de mi pantalón miré abajo y ahí estaba ella mirándome con sus ojitos azules en ese instante el alma me volvió al cuerpo.

—Emma por amor a Dios, me diste un gran susto! ¿Donde estabas metida?– exclamé mientras la abrazaba.

—Estaba en el baño, perdón papi no quise preocuparte.

—no vuelvas a salir sin decirme, estaba realmente preocupado.

Pasamos el resto del día juntos,conociéndonos más Ella era una niña muy inteligente y también algo caprichosa, en eso se parecía mucho a su madre. La noche cayó en la ciudad así que regresamos a casa al entrar al departamento nos tiramos al sofá agotados.

—papi tengo mucho sueño.

—si, será mejor que vayamos a dormir – dije cargándola y llevándola a la habitación.

—papi me podrías dar un beso de buenas noches?– preguntó y yo no me pude resistir así que besé su frente y salí de la habitación. Esto de ser padre era algo sumamente complicado...

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **Hola hermosas lectoras he aquí el cap. Dos de esta historia. Y ahora vamos a aclarar algunas dudas que ustedes han tenido y me lo han hecho saber a través de los comentarioos**_

 _ **1:candy si aparecerá en esta historia pero no aún sean pacientes.**_

 _ **2: emma tiene siete años lo del capitulo anterior fue un pequeño error que cometí y les pido disculpa.**_

 _ **Bueno aclaradas estas dudas yo me despido, las quiero**_

 _ **Besos, aybi.**_


End file.
